


The Still of the Night

by subcircus



Series: Eternal Serenity [3]
Category: Firefly, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night in the middle of the Black Zoe finds a measure of peace in an unexpected place and Methos finds out why there is such sadness behind her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Angst ahoy - discussion of character death and SPOILER for the Firefly comic _Float Out._
> 
> This story is set about six months after Browncoats & Scabbards.

It was late, by ship’s time, but Methos couldn’t sleep so he went to get a glass of water from the galley. The room was dark as he entered, but when he raised the lights he saw he wasn’t alone. Zoe was sitting at the table and though she turned away from him quickly, he could tell she’d been crying.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just get some water and I’ll leave you in peace,” he said and headed for the water storage.

“Please, stay,” she said, her voice thick from crying. He discreetly didn’t watch as she wiped her face before turning to him.

“If you’re sure?”

“I’d ‘preciate it,” she said and smiled weakly. He returned the smile and nodded before he got his drink and sat down opposite her.

They sat in silence for some time, Methos drinking his water and Zoe just examining her hands.

“His name was Wash,” she said eventually. Methos looked up at her and met her gaze. “It was Hoban Washburne really, but everyone called him Wash. And he was my husband.”

Methos didn’t say anything and they lapsed into silence again for a little while.

“He died on Mr. Universe’s planet. Reavers.”

Methos’ glass was empty so he got up and got himself a refill. He brought one back for Zoe too and this time he sat beside her.

“First, I was full of anger and that was okay; was plenty of killing to be done, but didn’t matter how many Reavers I killed, didn’t make it hurt less. Then I felt kind of empty and sick,” she paused to take a sip of the water. “Turned out I was pregnant.”

She stopped again and rubbed absently at her flat stomach, a look of pain on her face.

“It felt good and right that he was gonna have a baby. I took such good care of myself, even went to stay with Inara on Sihnon. I’d heard being on board ship can hurt unborn babies,” she said with a look of such confusion and anguish as Methos had rarely seen even in his long life.

He reached out a hand and laid it on top of one of hers.

“Guess I never was the mothering type.”

Methos moved his hand around her back to hold her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I’m just so gorram tired. Cap’n’s a good man, but I can’t talk with him ‘bout this and Kaylee’s too young and sweet. I miss Inara something fierce at times like this. Most days, everything is peachy. I hurt some when I wake up and he ain’t there, but I get by. Sometimes though, when we’ve been out in the Black too long, I start to thinking about him and what might have been…” she trailed off into silence and leaned into Methos a little more.

They sat that way for a little while, Methos rubbing small, comforting circles on her back with his hand.

“There was a woman, back on Earth-that-Was, a mortal woman that I loved very dearly. She taught me lessons I thought I was too old and cynical to learn. The dead are not gone as long as we carry them with us, but they shouldn’t be a burden. Wash wouldn’t want that,” Methos said eventually. Zoe pulled back and looked at him.

“You weren’t ever a Shepherd, were you?” she said. Methos laughed.

“Not exactly. Got that one out of a fortune cookie, I think,” he replied with a grin. Zoe smiled back and this time it was genuine and warm. She looked into his eyes and he held her gaze, waiting for her to break contact. He wanted this, even knowing that for her it would be only a comfort and nothing more, but he would not force her into anything.

She leaned closer and closed her eyes but still he waited, wanting her to initiate any contact. She leaned closer and closer until her lips brushed his and then he turned his body toward her so he could kiss her properly.

That was the end of the talking that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Zoe's pregnancy is canon from the comics and I wanted to include it but the timing of the fic I'd already written was wrong so this is what happened instead. I know losing a baby is a delicate subject so I apologise if I've offended/upset anyone.


End file.
